Wish For Me
by I.Am.Cannibal
Summary: Cody attempts to commit suicide and the only one thst can save his life is Noah, and he has to place every ounce of faith in saving his young boyfriends life, even if it means having faith in something he doesnt understand. NOT A ONESHOt
1. Chapter 1

Wish For Me

Chapter 1: The Accident and Saving Him

Love. Love was the only thing that made me hold him close, that made me try and fight for his life. He couldn't die now, I wouldn't let him. He had to live; I had so much to say to him, He had so much to live for. If I lost him now, the world would lose one of its angels, one of the few people that loved unconditionally left. I had to keep him alive. I love him. I screamed at whoever tried to pull me off of him, I fought them to keep him safe, I love him. "Noah! Noah, you have to let go! We have to get him to the infirmary! The only person that can save him is him!"

Chris was wrong. Chris was dead wrong. I could save him, I would show that I could save him; I would fight for the both of us. It finally took DJ and Duncan to pull me off of him as Chris had to put him on a gurney and wheel him away from my arms. I hated every inch of weakness in my body. I hated myself.

_Flashback_

_Cody was sitting on the cliff where they had done their first challenge just an hour before. All he could do was stare off into the sunset and cry. This camp had been the first place he had ever been to that he actually had "friends". Friends, he liked the sound of that. But he didn't deserve them. He wasn't as cool as Trent, as funny as Owen, as collected as Gwen, as clever as Heather. But most important was Noah. He was no where near to Noah's standards. Noah. The boy that he started dating the day they saw each other at the orientation back home. Noah had always lived across the street from Cody since they were little. He had had a crush on him the minute his family moved in. Noah had shown him so many new paths in life, that to live life, you had to love life. He didn't deserve to have anyone show him that much compassion. He was just the scared little kid that everybody made fun of behind his back. It hadn't happened yet, but he was sure it would happen soon. It always did. Cody stood up slowly and stared at the sunset just a bit more. Then took those steps forward. He looked back just enough to see Noah smiling and jogging towards him. He gave Noah his final smile, and jumped off the cliff. _

End Flashback

He sat outside the infirmary until the ambulance came. He was then placed in there, like a broken angel. "Hey, one person can come with us in the back, who is gonna do that?"  
I stood up, before Chris could interject "I will."

The guy in the back stared at me for a second "And who are you?"

"My name is Noah, I'm Cody's boyfriend," An undeserving boyfriend.

"Oh, um sure, hop right on in."

The minute I "hopped" in, I grasped on to Cody's hand. I stared down at Cody. His body looked so lifeless, so sad. I couldn't save him, I couldn't keep him safe. The trip to the hospital seemed to take hours, especially because the guys in the back with me kept on staring. They would go from staring at him and trying to keep his heart beat at a constant speed, then to staring at me. When we finally got out, like three people tried to help me out of the back of the truck. One of the guys that was stuck in there with me stared for a second and the blurted out "He is really lucky to have such a loving boyfriend," Did he really just say that?

I kept walking to keep up with him. "Hey, what do you mean?"

He just smiled at how hard I was working to keep up. "Meet me in the cafeteria at 9 p.m.; I will be on my break then. We can talk some more."

What was this guy's deal, was he crazy? I didn't have time for this, I needed to find Cody. I scoured half of the hospital before I found the hallway outside of Cody's room. I attempted to walk in to the door, much to no avail. That guy! He pushed me back, with a slight smile and sad look on his face. "Sorry, you can't go in."

I looked up at him, with the nastiest face I could possibly make. "Why not?"

"Sorry, Cody is getting operated on," he definitely looked sad.

"Oh, ok, I'm sorry."

I just sat there for hours on end. Some of the doctors took turns talking to me, asking me what happened, telling me about his condition and heart rate, and about how brave I was. Why did people keep on saying that? I couldn't be brave, or loving! If I was that brave or that loving, I would have been able to protect Cody. I hated how weak I was, but what I hated more was how strong people kept telling me I was. After about three hours, I walked down to the cafeteria. I grabbed a couple packages of Jell-O, frankly, looking at any of the other food made me want to ralph. It looked suspiciously like Chef's mystery meal. No wonder I lost ten pounds ALREADY on this show. Sitting down, I glanced over to see that weirdo guy staring at me. I scooched over to sit next to him. "So?"

"So what?" he looked at me with a smirk.

I stared at him flabbergasted "Umm, hello! You wanted to talk to me!"

"Oh, so I did."

"Well? Why am I such a loving boyfriend?"

He smiled at me and gave me a light hug "Because, I saw how sad you looked in the ambulance."

I pushed him off and looked at him "Well duh! He is my boyfriend! Aren't I supposed to be scared when he tries to commit suicide!"

"That just proves it," he said staring at me.

"Proves what?"

"You love Cody."

"Well duh! Hell yea I do!"

He smiled and starting fishing in his pocket for something.

I attempted to ask what he was doing "Hey, dude, what the hell are you-"

He showed me two charm necklaces, one with a small silver star, and another with a shining crescent moon. He placed the necklace with the moon in it around my neck and looked away for a second. "Do you see this one?" he was pointing to the star shaped necklace in his hand.

"Yeah…" This was stupid.

"Every night, at exactly midnight, make the star and moon necklace connect. You have to connect the two outside so that the moon and stars can bask in it."

All I could do was stare at him in disbelief, "Are you serious?"

"Noah. Please, listen to me! I want to help Cody and you!"

His face looked very, very serious. "Alright. I promise, but why and what am I supposed to do with them?"

"First you have to connect them every night this whole week, Sunday to Saturday, and every night once they are connected at midnight make the same wish, do you know what to wish for?"

"Umm, oh, I've got it! I wish that Cody will be safe, and nothing would hurt him."

"Perfect, then you and he will be okay as long as you wish for that. After Cody is awake and out, place the star around him, and he will always have his own shining star to protect him, and I know that this whole thing sounds crazy, but you have trust me, okay?"

"Alright, thank you, you are really sweet!" I gave him a hug, and we sat there and talked the rest of the night about Cody and I. Finally, at midnight, I walked out onto the terrace with Dean (Yea, I gave him a name after all) and stared up at the moon. I placed the star and moon so that they intertwined until they met and the star fell into the and crescent of the moon. My hands suddenly felt soft and light and I whispered into the charms "I wish that Cody will be safe, and nothing would hurt him."

I looked up and a slight tear came to my eye, and that was the first time I actually believed what Dean said. I love you Cody.

**And so I leave you. I will update soon, please oh please review! I love you guys and this was a spur of the moment decision. If you guys want me to continue, please tell me, I love you all! Mwahness! ; ) 3 Luvs ya all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again people! Iiiiiii'm baaaaaaack! Thank you to all that reviewed, I love you guys! Thank you so much! I am a new writer here and I really appreciate people that like this. And I will put the spotlight on each of my reviews during each of my updates! To AutumnHeart, Thank you for being my first review! Yay! I made someone happy! I will tell ya, I broke down crying writing this, I was just watching something on TV about being suicidal and gay. It really hit me and I had to write about it, being gay and previously suicidal myself. I love you all and I just want to tell u that your reviews are my fuel so put that gas in. I love you guys. ****I own the Total Drama series as much as I own Lady GaGa's Pokerface (Which I love, but sadly, I do not)**

Chapter 2: The First Dream and the Cast mates Love

"Thank you," I said staring up at Dean.

"No probs, No!"

After sharing a quick hug with Dean, I made my way to Cody's room. Finally! The doctors let me in! I slowly walked in to see my broken angel. He looked so sad all hooked up to those tubes. I couldn't do this. I ran over and gave Cody a quick kiss, just as a reassurance to myself. I stared at him for just a minute more, and walked quickly out of the room. I needed to get out of here. I called a cab to the set of Total Drama Island. All of the cast mates just stared at me with worried looks. Chris was the first to approach me "Noah, I am soooooo sorry, how is little man?"

"I'm sure he will be fine, I just know it."

"Why, does that mean the doctors said he was going to be fine?"

"No," That was all I had to say.

I walked away and gave my casual hugs to all of the guys on Total Drama Island; on the gophers or otherwise.

I slumped into my room and laid down on my bed, and almost instantly I fell into a dream state.

_Noah's Dream_

_I walked out on the outside of my cabin out to the cliff. I looked down and talked to myself "This was the same cliff... the same cliff that—"_

_ "I jumped off of"_

_ I looked over behind me. All I could do was stare, It was Cody. My Cody. He had tear stains running down his beautiful eyes. "Hi," he said, just staring, not bothering to wipe his eyes._

_ "What is going on?" I was in complete shock that the boy that I had just seen a couple of hours ago hooked up to an IV was standing just in front of me._

_ "Well, I'm not exactly sure myself, the last thing I remember before showing up here was jumping off of the cliff," he said gesturing towards the cliff behind me._

_ "Yeah, about that, why? Why did you leave me, you broke my heart, I tried so hard to keep you alive and it seems like you don't even care!"_

_ Coy looked at me with a confused look in his eye. "Y-You did that for me?"_

_ "Well duh, I couldn't lose you."_

_ "But why do you even care? You could have anyone in the world you want. But you chose me. Why? I have nothing special about me. I still don't understand it."_

_ I was completely thrown off by what he said. How could he feel that way about himself? "Cody," I said, wrapping around his waist and lifting up his soft chin "You are the only man I want, it breaks my heart that you think so little about yourself. You are an angel among angels. You are so sweet and compassionate and loving, and I am the one that should be feeling small in this relationship."_

_ "B-But I—" _

_ "Shhh, you talk too much," I say planting my lips on his, creating a soft warm embrace._

_ We spent the rest of the night embracing each other (No description on what kind of embrace, I will let your pervy minds wander). Finally, as the sunrise seemed to come to, Cody looked at me "I have to leave," he said giving me a quick kiss on the lips and standing up and walking towards the woods near the camp._

_ "Wait, baby! When can I see you again?"_

_ "As long as you keep wishing for me and keep me safe, I will come back,"_

_ He walked over and looked at me "It's ok Noah," he said touching my face and wiping a tear out of my eye "We have a whole lifetime to live together."_

_ Just before he disappeared, gave him a final, "I love you!"_

End Flashback 

After waking up, I walked into the mess hall, to notice that only Chris was there. Chris was sitting there with a sullen look in his eyes, drinking a cup of coffee. I quickly made a mocha frappuccino, and sat across from him. "What's wrong Chris?" I said looking sincerely concerned.

"I never thought that we would have something this crazy happen, man. Sure, I predicted maiming and injuries, but never, ever did I expect that I would have someone's life on the line. I mean, poor little Cody. Everybody loved that little guy."

"Don't say that! Its not 'everybody **loved** that little guy.' The correct term is 'everybody **loves **that little guy.' I love him and I won't let him die! We have to hope with all of our might for Cody." I was not going to have people decide Cody's fate for him. He and I had to decide it. We were going to defy gravity together.

Hmm. Defying gravity. That was Cody's favorite song from his favorite play _Wicked. _He would do it. He could do anything he wanted. He would defy it. He could do it, and I would be right there with him.

The rest of the cast made their way in, all at once. All of the girls gave me hugs and began to cry along with me. The guys, trying to be collected with their selves stood back, but had a few tears in their eyes. "All right, Noah, it is your turn!" Chris said looking at me with those bright teeth.

"Turn to do what?"

"Turn to make our video!"

Apparently they all made a welcome back/ we love you Cody video. I was in there for what felt like an hour. After I finished, I walked in to see each and every cast mate's speech. Lindsay: "Cody! Hey I remembered your name, anyways, Cody! I love you sweety! I can't wait for you to get out, we have to hang out and go shopping together! I miss you sweetheart mwah! Loving!" Duncan: "Cody, you have to come back, I have to beat the crap out of you! Don't you know you have me f****** worried? Get back soon."

And on and on it went. Life was good; we all missed Cody and had grown stronger because of it. I stand there around everyone. I stand there and think, Cody, you **are **loved, you **do **deserve our love. This time, the tears came again.

**And so I leave you yet again, I think I suck at writing, but if you guys disagree, then please review, if you guys don't like it please tell me and I will stop writing it. Bye, until next time, love!**


	3. Chapter 3

So, its been a while, I have two spotlights this time! First to .Pen. Thank you very much, that is a huge compliment, considering I was going to trashcan this idea, and to AzriellaDenise, you missy, are a short but sweet commenter, when are you coming back to Canon City, imma be maaaaaad, if you don't come back! Miss u doll, lolz, for all of you random comment or readers, AzriellaDenise, is the bestest friend I hazzzzzz! Oooooh extra spotlight… onto the chapter… I like dots…

**Wish For Me Ch. 3  
**

Dean's Past

**Deans P.O.V.**

I have no clue why I did what I did. Was it because I saw the same thing in Cody and Noah that was in Us for the longest time? Was it because I needed to re-live what I saw when I was young? No… it was something more… I needed to make up for the love that I lost, I couldn't have Noah make the same mistake I made… he couldn't give up on Cody. But Noah wasn't like that… he was stronger than me… he would never give up on his love… like I did.

And there he was… Speak of the devil, and you get Noah. He walked in with a newfound confidence… something that was beautiful to see on someone so young… so refreshing… it makes me smile. And here he comes. "Hey Dean!" he says with a large smile I had never seen on the depressing teen.

"Hey No!" I say with a mock-joy… enough to cover up my motive.

We make our way to Cody's room and stare in on him… he looks almost as if he could sit up right now and wave hi to us. It takes me back… tears come to my eyes as I run out to the back to empty my feelings and eyes. And there he is again… Noah. I cant hold it in anymore. "Hey what's wrong? You ran off so fast, I didn't get the chance to talk to you!"

"Sit down with me Noah, I need to vent…" and so I told him.

**Deans flashback **

_ "Hey! What is up honey!" he says, looking back, wishing I hadn't taken those silly greetings for granted afterward._

_ "Hey babe," I say grabbing him and setting him on my lap, kissing his soft forehead, lovingly, hoping for approval and quickly getting it._

_ We sit back on the park grass… watching the pond seem to breathe as we did. I sit there and stare at him while he loses his train of thought, humming a random tune. And then it hit me. Now was the perfect moment. I had been waiting a week, for the right time to ask him… and now it was presented to me. "Daniel… I have something to ask you," I say, winding my neck to see his beautiful eyes. _

_ He turns around in my lap and stares up at me with scared, beautiful eyes. "Y-yea, Dean? What's up?"_

_ I pull a small box out of my pocket and reveal two small charm necklaces… the ones that now hung on Noah and Cody. "Daniel Aeursu, would you do me the tremendous honor of being my husband?" I mouth out, nearly incomprehensibly._

_ He simply stares at the necklaces I had shown him last week… my mom and dad's necklaces. That is when he responds. "Yes… Oh my god yes!" he screams, falling into me, plowing us both into the soft spring green. We seemed to be having the perfect life… until it went south._

_ The hard part was explaining it to his mother. Point put simply, she is a poisonous bitch who doesn't care about her son, but she does care about her ex- mother in law, and if Daniel even put a toe out of line, he was out of the will. "What! I refuse, I will not have my son be a faggot! Daniel, if you go through with this unholy marriage… don't even bother coming back! Think about what everyone in the family will think! Why can't you just meet a nice GIRL and settle down with her, so the rest of us can be happy!" She says, pouring a shot of vodka out, shooting daggers at me the whole time. _

_ "Mom, I love Dean, how do you expect me to walk out on him now?" He says at the brink of tears._

_ All I can do is wrap my arms around him as we walk out to his porch. "Daniel, you have to do what is right. I love you, but if your family doesn't wish to have me, then it won't be so." _

_ He looks up at me, and I wish I still had those eyes with me. Then, he broke my heart. He hands the necklace back to me, and walks in the door._

**End Flashback**

"And that was the last I saw of him," I say, looking at Noah.

"What do you mean? You didn't even try?" He was digging into me.

"Yes… and no, let me put it this way… it was the last time I saw him conscious. The next morning, he was all over the news. Apparently he had jumped off of a cliff, in a suicide attempt. His mother still insists to keep him alive, even though he's been in a coma for more than two years. I just want you and Cody to be able to do what Daniel and I weren't able to do. I wish I could still be young. Like you boys."

"But, its only been two years… you aren't even old looking, how old are you?"

"Twenty- five, but that's the funny thing. Heartbreak ages you."

He gives me no retorts, no comments, just a warm hug, something that I needed very much. I lay into his chest and bawl my eyes out. "I don't know what to tell you, Cody would always give a loving response… I wish you could talk to him…"

And that was when my eyes flashed open, I needed to talk to Cody! "Noah, can I borrow your charm for tonight? I promise that I will make the wish for you!"

He looks at me, questioning "Yea, sure, why?"

"No questions, just trust me!" I say, smiling, yes maybe, I can fix not only Cody and Noah, but also Daniel and I!

I quickly grab Noah and take him away, this was going to be the best day ever!

_Okay so, I know its been a reaaaaaaalllllllllyyyyyyy long time since I updated, lets hope I get more religious fans! I love you guyyysssss! Oh and here is a spoiler, next chapter is Noah and Dean having the best day ever, the secret of the necklace is revealed, and so is Dean's plans!_


End file.
